Koe AoixRuki
by YuuGazerock
Summary: Aoi, deitado em uma maca da emergência de um hospital, todo ferido, sendo atendido por médicos desesperados pela gravidade de seus ferimentos. E tudo era minha culpa...


**Titulo: **Koe (Voz)

**Autora: **Yuu/Aoi/TommyH6 (500 nicks diferentes ok 8D(Y))

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance

**Personagens: **Aoi/Ruki

**Censura: **Livre (ow 8D)

**Sinopse: **" Aoi, deitado em uma maca da emergência de um hospital, todo ferido, sendo atendido por médicos desesperados pela gravidade de seus ferimentos.

E tudo era minha culpa..."

**Direitos: **Gostaria muito que todos os Gazettes fossem meus 9.9, mas sonhar ainda não é proibido, certo? ._.

**Capitulo Único**

_Ruki POV_

Não acreditava que estava ali.

Parado.

Vendo os movimentos frenéticos das pessoas a minha frente.

Em choque, porque não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Nunca, meses antes, imaginaria que isso aconteceria.

Todos os acontecimentos dos meses anteriores estavam passando como um filme diante dos meus olhos.

O primeiro beijo, o primeiro toque, a primeira transa.

Tudo, parecendo tão distante enquanto eu assistia a cena a minha frente.

Aoi, deitado em uma maca da emergência de um hospital, todo ferido, sendo atendido por médicos desesperados pela gravidade de seus ferimentos.

E tudo era minha culpa...

Há alguns meses eu e Aoi estávamos tendo um caso.

Na verdade, não era bem um caso, pois ambos estávamos dando um tempo em nossos relacionamentos com Uruha e Reita.

Tudo havia começado por uma brincadeira besta, um desafio, onde um beijo simples se tornara um beijo profundo e cheio de desejo.

Julgava tudo aquilo como sendo resultado de um profundo e puro tesão.

Nada além disso, nada mais profundo que isso.

Depois de dois meses naquele caso, Aoi terminara com Uruha. Eu apenas pensei que ele havia se cansado da indecisão do guitarrista de cabelos claros.

Eu ainda 'mantinha' meu relacionamento com Reita, mesmo sabendo que o baixista estava saindo com outras pessoas e parecia não querer voltar a ter um relacionamento firme comigo.

Eu me mantinha na segurança vazia do caso com Aoi.

Aoi me tratava extremamente bem, nunca me exigindo nada, nenhuma explicação, nenhuma demonstração, nada. Apenas queria que eu fizesse o que me dava vontade, que fosse espontâneo.

Aos poucos, nossos encontros se tornavam cada vez mais constantes, chegando até ao ponto de um dormir ou passar alguns dias na casa do outro.

Até que aquele dia chegou e uma conversa gerou esse resultado.

Me lembro de cada palavra dita, cada grito exasperado e contido.

Toda a cena se repetia em minha mente, constantemente...

_----Flashback----_

_- Ruki... – _disse Aoi me olhando com preocupação e uma certa angústia em seu olhar _– Acho que precisamos conversar..._

_- Sobre o que Aoi? – _perguntei normalmente, tentando ignorar os sentimentos que o guitarrista me passava claramente pelo olhar, enquanto arrumava a comida no balcão da cozinha do meu apartamento.

_- Sobre... – _ele começou hesitante, me olhando fundo nos olhos. _– Sobre nós._

_- Nós? – _perguntei sem entender, parando o que estava fazendo e retribuindo o olhar profundo que Aoi me lançava.

Estava começando a ficar assustado com o que via ali.

_- Sim... – _disse ele vindo em minha direção ficando bem próximo de mim _– Chibi... eu... sinto muito, mas..._

_- Sente muito pelo que? – _perguntei não escondendo a minha exaltação.

_- No decorrer desses meses que... bom... eu acabei me apaixonando... – _disse ele abaixando a cabeça e coçando a nuca.

Então era isso.

Seria o fim e Aoi iria embora.

Abaixei a cabeça suspirando fundo sentindo uma angústia grande em meu peito se manifestar.

Por mais que não tivéssemos nada, não queria que Aoi fosse embora e eu não sabia o porquê.

_- E... quem é a pessoa? – _perguntei voltando a olhá-lo, com um sorriso no rosto, guardando para mim a angústia que sentia em perdê-lo.

Tinha certeza de que não seria eu.

Aoi jamais iria se apaixonar por mim, já que a convivência de tantos anos indicava isso.

Devagar, ele pousou a mão em minha face, acariciando-a, fazendo com que eu o olhasse assustado enquanto ele me sorria carinhosamente.

_- A pessoa, Ruki, é você... – _disse ele calmamente enquanto eu arregalava os olhos, completamente surpreso, dando alguns passos para trás e me sentando automaticamente em um banco que estava perto do balcão.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e riu, enquanto eu continuava com a boca entreaberta, o olhando assustado, tentando processar a informação.

Aoi apaixonado por mim?

Isso era loucura!

_- Você não pode estar falando sério. –_ disse por fim, fazendo-o rir e me olhar um tanto decepcionado.

_- Mas é claro que estou falando sério, chibi. –_ disse ele carinhoso se aproximando e eu automaticamente me levantei do banco e me afastei.

_- Só pode ser brincadeira. –_ falei um pouco nervoso, ele realmente não poderia estar falando sério.

_- Brincadeira? –_ perguntou ele, um pouco alterado _– Acha que eu brincaria com esse tipo de assunto?_

_- Eu não sei Aoi! –_ respondi me virando para ele, nervoso. _– Eu pensei que estava apenas se divertindo, assim como eu!_

_- ME DIVERTINDO?! –_ gritou ele, realmente estava muito nervoso. _– EU... –_ começou, coçando a testa, irritado e respirando fundo _– Se fosse apenas diversão eu não estaria aqui há tanto tempo, Ruki! –_ disse ele voltando ao nível de voz normal, mas continuando nervoso.

_- Pensei que fosse apenas tesão! –_ rebati aumentando o nível da minha voz.

_- Tesão? –_ perguntou ele rindo ironicamente _– Você, sinceramente, acha que eu me envolveria dessa maneira com alguém apenas por tesão? –_ perguntou novamente, voltando a se aproximar de mim e me segurando pelos braços tão forte que chegava a machucar _– Agora Ruki, diga olhando nos meus olhos que pra você foi apenas tesão... que você não sente nada por mim além desse sentimento superficial._

_- Eu... –_ comecei, estava confuso, com medo e não sabia o que dizer, eu apenas o olhava suplicante para que me deixasse respirar, que se afastasse. Aquele Aoi que me segurava fortemente não era o Aoi que me abraçava durante a noite e me dava beijos carinhosos enquanto velava o meu sono.

_- Quer saber Ruki? –_ disse ele me soltando de maneira brusca, me olhando com um tristeza profunda nos olhos. _– Esqueça. –_ continuou, andando até a porta e deixando a chave do meu apartamento, a qual eu tinha dado a ele há algumas semanas, em cima o balcão.

_-----FIM DO FLASHBACK-----_

E eu fiquei lá, chocado e sem ação.

Aoi jamais me olhara daquela maneira triste e melancólica, a única vez que eu o vi fim ligeiramente triste foi quando Shiroi, seu cachorro cocker, havia falecido.

Não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, o porquê daquilo ter acontecido, ou o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim.

Jamais avaliara o que sentia por Aoi, se era realmente apenas tesão ou algo mais.

Quanto de um súbito corri até a porta e decidi ir atrás dele, talvez aquela altura ele já tivesse ido embora, mas eu não me importava.

Corri até o elevador, apertando o botão para chamá-lo freneticamente e vendo que o mesmo estava ainda no térreo recorri às escadas.

Depois de alguns minutos, alguns tropeções e completamente ofegante, cheguei à portaria, corri até a porta e ao alcançar a calçada, apenas vi o carro preto de Aoi saindo do estacionamento a toda rumando rua adentro.

Suspirei triste pela oportunidade perdida, já que com certeza ele não havia me visto.

Caminhei de cabeça baixa até a porta do meu prédio quando ouvi um grande estrondo, que chegou a ser um tanto ensurdecedor.

Lentamente me virei para ver o que acontecera e quando visualizei a cena não podia acreditar.

Vi o carro de Aoi todo retorcido e encolhido contra um poste a alguns metros depois do prédio onde eu morava.

Um pânico enorme me invadiu quando comecei a correr em direção ao monte de metal retorcido que se tornara o carro de Aoi, com a buzina gritando em meus ouvidos.

- Aoi? – chamei inconscientemente quando cheguei próximo à porta do carro para ver o corpo inerte dele, com a cabeça prensada contra o air bag e o sangue escorrendo pela sua face. – AOI! – gritei desesperado, tentando de qualquer forma abrir a porta do carro.

Depois de alguns longos minutos, ouvi ao fundo o barulho da ambulância chegando, mas eu não me movi, continuei minhas tentativas não sucedidas de abrir a porta do carro com toda a força.

- Senhor se afaste. – ouvi uma voz estranha vinda às minhas costas e alguém me puxando para trás, enquanto alguns homens com uniforme de bombeiro começavam a serrar as ferragens do carro para assim poderem tirar Aoi lá de dentro.

E os longos minutos que se seguiram pareciam dias enquanto eu ficava lá parado apenas assistindo tudo acontecer.

Quando finalmente conseguiram tirar Aoi do carro, só me vi correr em sua direção me ajoelhando ao lado do corpo dele estirado no chão, acariciando seus cabelos molhados pelo sangue que escorria, indicando um ferimento grave em sua cabeça.

- Senhor se afaste. – disse um outro homem, também de uniforme de bombeiro, me afastando com pressa e começando rapidamente a examinar Aoi ali mesmo. – Ainda está vivo, vamos levá-lo rapidamente para o hospital, o caso dele é critico!

Com um movimento rápido, mais dois bombeiros apareceram, acomodando o corpo de Aoi em uma maca e o encaminhando para a ambulância que estava ali perto.

- Você... – chamou um dos bombeiros se aproximando de mim. – O conhece?

- Sim, eu...

- Então venha conosco. – disse ele, me guiando até a ambulância onde estava Aoi, fechando as portas e indo a toda a velocidade até o hospital.

E lá estava eu, assistindo tudo, como um inútil sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

De repente um barulho agudo e constante me tirou do meu transe de pensamentos, me fazendo piscar algumas vezes.

- VAMOS! – gritou o médico desesperado massageando o peito de Aoi com toda a força.

Demorei um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo e ao notar que o barulho agudo era provido dos aparelhos que estavam ligados em Aoi, indicando que seu coração havia parado de bater.

- Não há mais o que fazer... – disse o medico ofegante enxugando a testa com a manga. – Hora da morte: 23:45.

- Não... – eu murmurei andando rapidamente até a maca onde Aoi estava. – Não você não pode estar morto! – comecei a dizer inconscientemente, segurando o rosto de Aoi entre minhas mãos, as lágrimas correndo de meus olhos incontrolavelmente. – VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR MORTO, AOI! – gritei com toda a força. – Agora que vi que amo você... VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR ASSIM! – continuei a gritar descontrolado, não me importava com o que as pessoas a minha volta pensariam, eu só não conseguia aceitar que aquele corpo inerte e sem vida era Aoi.

Continuei a chorar e soluçar alto, ainda segurando com toda a força o rosto de Aoi entre minhas mãos, até que senti alguém segurar meu braço tentando me afastar do corpo de Aoi.

- Tenha calma... – ouvi a voz de uma enfermeira, docemente segurando meu braço.

- NÃO! – gritei me desvencilhando dos braços dela. – AOI! – gritei ainda mais alto, socando o peito dele com toda a minha força e logo deitando minha cabeça sobre o mesmo.

Chorava com toda a força, debruçado sobre o peito de Aoi, soluçando e perdendo o fôlego.

Aquilo... não podia estar acontecendo.

Ao longe ouvi alguns bip's baixinhos que me fizeram erguer levemente a cabeça.

- Não... pode ser... – disse o médico boquiaberto, ao constatar que o coração de Aoi havia voltado a bater, indicando que ele estava vivo.

Me virei lentamente e vislumbrei o aparelho que piscava rapidamente indicando que os batimentos cardíacos de Aoi aumentavam rápida e gradativamente.

Fiquei alguns minutos sem reagir, sem acreditar que isso era possível.

Ao constatar que Aoi estava vivo, uma enorme alegria me invadiu. Me virei rapidamente para ele deitado na maca e o vi com os olhos ligeiramente abertos, me aproximei rápido e acariciei seus cabelos.

- Chi... chibi... – o ouvi dizer baixinho, com a voz trêmula, erguendo a mão lentamente e encostando os dedos ensangüentados em meu rosto – Shi... Shiroi mandou um... oi... – disse ele, me dando um sorriso fraco e acariciando meu rosto com a mão trêmula e fraca.

E eu não conseguia novamente dizer uma única palavra, apenas conseguia rir e chorar, um choro descontrolado onde as lágrimas esvaíam meu alívio de Aoi estar vivo ali, me dizendo aquelas palavras.

Depois de mais algumas horas de espera, já que o médico tinha que terminar de atender Aoi e ver quais eram seus ferimentos de fato, recebi a explicação do que havia acontecido.

Aoi havia perdido a controle do carro por falha mecânica, que fez com que ele não tivesse controle nenhum sobre a direção.

Sobre o fato de ele praticamente ter 'ressuscitado', o médico não soube explicar, pois isso não acontecia normalmente, um coração voltar a bater após 3 minutos parado era muita coisa, ainda mais quando o paciente voltava sem nenhuma seqüela.

Um possível milagre talvez.

E os dias foram passando, Aoi ainda internado no hospital, com um braço quebrado e algumas costelas fraturadas e muitos pontos espalhados por cortes feitos pelos estilhaços do pára-brisa do carro.

Eu o visitava todos os dias, apesar de meus compromissos e obrigações perante a banda. Na maioria das vezes Aoi estava dormindo e eu só podia ficar alguns minutos, então pedia para enfermeira avisar que havia passado ali e sempre recebia algum recado de Aoi pela mesma.

Estávamos usando a pobre como pombo correio...

Finalmente, depois de quase uma semana do acontecido, eu consegui ter um dia para ir visitá-lo e ficar mais do que alguns minutos...

O problema foi que não consegui ir sozinho.

Kai, Reita e Uruha haviam ido comigo, fazendo a maior bagunça do quarto de Aoi.

Reita sentado de um lado da cama, cismando que Aoi é que fora um mau motorista e que não foi falha mecânica no carro coisa nenhuma, Kai apenas assistia a conversa fervorosa entre o guitarrista e o baixista, rindo muito de tudo e Uruha devorava todos os bolinhos que estavam dentro de um potinho sobre a cama, que Kai havia feito gentilmente para Aoi comer quando fossem embora, recebendo eventuais olhares tortos do guitarrista moreno a cada vez que sua mão com dedos longos entrava dentro do potinho, recebendo um "O quê?!" do guitarrista loiro de boca cheia.

Eu estava apoiado próximo à janela, meio alheio a tudo aquilo, apenas assistindo e rindo da conversa de longe.

- Bom... – começou Reita se levantando e espreguiçando – O papo tá muito bom, mas nós temos que ir... – disse ele, lançando um olhar furtivo em direção a Kai.

- Verdade... – disse Uruha lambendo os dedos sujos de creme dos bolinhos e também se levantando.

- Melhoras Aoi... – disse Kai se aproximando e dando tapinhas carinhosos no ombro dele.

- É, melhoras cara, queremos você logo de volta ok? – disse Reita dando um soco leve no braço de Aoi, rindo ao vê-lo fazer uma careta.

- É Yuu sentimos sua falta... – disse Uruha dando um beijo carinhoso na testa de Aoi, me fazendo virar o rosto automaticamente.

Quando Kai e Reita já estavam fora do quarto, Uruha parou de repente e se virou novamente para olhar Aoi.

- E Yuu... – disse ele com carinha de inocente. – Deixei um pra você... – continuou ele apontando o potinho de bolinhos, que agora, realmente só tinha um.

- Ora seu! – disse Aoi arremessando uma almofada na porta que fora fechada com rapidez por Uruha que ria alto do outro lado da porta.

E finalmente estávamos sozinhos.

Logo a atenção de Aoi se voltou para mim, que lentamente andei até onde a almofada estava a ajuntando e indo em direção a ele.

- Você... – começou ele um pouco sem jeito. – Vai ficar mais um pouco, não vai?

- Vou... – respondi me aproximando e lhe dando um sorriso ao notar o brilho esperançoso nos olhos de Aoi.

- Bom... – disse ele abaixando a cabeça e dando um sorriso, me dando espaço para sentar ao seu lado na cama.

Andei devagar até a cama onde Aoi estava, me sentei e me aconcheguei ao seu lado lhe dando um sorriso em retorno.

- Você se sente melhor? – perguntei, o analisando com o olhar e acariciando seu rosto.

- Sim, eu estou sim... – disse ele suspirando e cedendo à minha caricia.

- Sinto tanta a sua falta... – disse, o olhando nos olhos, enquanto mantinha as caricias em seu rosto.

- Eu também Ruki, não sabe o quanto... – disse ele me retribuindo o olhar e sorrindo.

- Aoi... você se lembra do que...?

- Do que? – disse ele erguendo uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- De quando você estava...

- Teoricamente morto? – perguntou ele com um sorriso sapeca me fazendo rir.

- É. – respondi ainda rindo.

- Bom... eu não me lembro de nada... – disse ele perdendo o olhar na janela da frente. – Só me lembro vagamente de uma coisa...

- Do que? – perguntei interessado com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- De alguém me chamar. – disse ele me encarando. – Me chamar alto e eu reconheci a voz.

- Mesmo?

- Sim... – disse ele, dessa vez acariciando o meu rosto – Era você, você me trouxe de volta Ruki.

- Eu...? – perguntei sentindo meu rosto esquentar, indicando que eu estava ficando vermelho.

- Hai, chibi... – continuou ele, se aproximando ligeiramente.

Será que realmente foi graças a mim que Aoi estava vivo?

Se era realmente isso ou não, não me importava, uma felicidade enorme me invadiu.

Não agüentei e o abracei forte capturando seus lábios de maneira faminta, a saudade estava me matando e as palavras dele me fizeram desejá-lo ainda mais.

- Hm... – resmungou Aoi entrei meus lábios, fazendo com que me afastasse. – Dor... – disse ele colocando a mão sobre a minha, que estava sobre suas costelas, possivelmente as quebradas.

- Gomen, Gomen... – disse, o soltando e logo fazendo carinho onde eu havia apertado.

Aos poucos, Aoi deitou em seu travesseiro, parecia cansado, mas feliz.

- Aoi? – o chamei enquanto ele tentava se aconchegar na cama do seu leito no hospital.

- Hai chibi... – respondeu ele carinhoso, com os olhos semicerrados, o corpo relaxado, preste a cair no sono.

- Aishiteru... nee... – disse, o vendo olhando abrir os olhos lentamente e me fitar com um ar terno e carinhoso.

E ele sorriu.

Um sorriso terno e amoroso, um sorriso que tinha certeza que ele jamais dera a alguém antes.

Fim.


End file.
